


Helicopter

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier tries his hardest to flirt with his crush.Oneshot/drabble





	Helicopter

Richie Tozier was gonna make it his business to get a date with Eddie Kaspbrak if it was just the last thing he ever did. See? That was proof! He could be determined if and when he wanted to. Most of the time he just didn't want to. That was understandable. 

Anyway. He had to say something impressive! 

"Jumping out of helicopters is dangerous." he was saying to Eddie. "You know, they say 1 in 5 people don’t even make it to the ground."

Eddie blinked at that and frowned a little but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Not yet. 

"What do you mean they don’t make it to the ground?" Stan Uris interrupted, chewing on something loudly in the background. He was smirking too. He could mess with them too, and it was okay because Richie was his best friend after all.

"Where do they go?"

Good question.


End file.
